Kane
This character was created by Superjokertv. Kane was a Reaper and a member of the Scooby Gang, a member of Angel Investigations, and later an executive at Wolfram & Hart. Biography History Sunnydale Conflict with Scoobies Redemption The First Evil Los Angeles Fall of Los Angeles Back to Earth Twilight Crisis End of Magic Powers and Abilities *'Magic' — Kane was apparently skilled in the use of magic; he could perform a glamour which rendered him and others invisible to human eyes and displayed knowledge of various banishing spells. *'Telekinesis' — Kane could at least levitate small objects, lifting objects several times his own body weight, pushing people several meters away, operating motor vehicles, causing localized tremors, inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them. *'Immortality' — Kane was shown to live for many of years without aging. *'Superhuman Strength' — Kane possessed superhuman strength, that was far stronger than both human and vampire. *'Superhuman Speed, Reflexes and Agility' — Due to him being a reaper, Kane's speed and reflexes greatly exceeds both human and vampire, allowing him to move faster than the eye could see, and could move several metres in less than a second, in a manner akin to teleportation. Kane could jump higher and move more athletically than both human and vampire. *'Superhuman Senses' — Being primarily nocturnal, Kane had enhanced hearing, smell, night vision and accelerated vision. He was especially sensitive to the scent of blood, and could distinguish individual humans, vampires and werewolves by scent. *'Near-Invulnerability' — His body was hardening his skeleton, internal organs, tissue, and skin. Kane could withstand several gunshots and still have enough strength to fight. *'Shapeshifting' — Kane was capable of shifting between human and reaper form. *'Hypnosis' — Kane could activate this power at will without the need of physical contact or even gaining the victims concentration, simply by commanding his victim they'll immediately to do it. *'Empathy' — Kane had shown to possessed some empathic abilities. *'Razor-sharp fingernails' — Kane had fingernails that were sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. *'Expert Swordsman' — While not as physically strong as his brother, Kane is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several vampires on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Into the Woods" *"Triangle" *"Checkpoint" *"Blood Ties" (mentioned) *"The Body" *"Forever" *"Intervention" (mentioned) *"Tough Love" *"Spiral" *"The Weight of the World" *"The Gift" *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 6 and 7. Angel *"Dead End" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Home" *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 5. Angel: After the Fall *All 17 canonical issues [[w:c:buffy:Angel (IDW Series)|''Angel Season 6]]'' *''Aftermath'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' ''Spike'' *''What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas'' ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''Predators and Prey'' *''Wolves at the Gate'' *''Retreat'' *''Twilght'' *''Last Gleaming'' Angel & Faith *''Live Through This'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Women of a Certain Age'' *''Family Reunion'' *''Death and Consequences'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall'' *''Guarded'' *''Welcome to the Team'' *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part Four'' *''A Dark Place, Part Five'' Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Angel Investigations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawers Category:Spike Category:Buffy Summers Category:Angel Category:Dawn Summers Category:Faith Lehane Category:London residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Las Vegas residents Category:Rome residents Category:New York City residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Mentally-ill individuals